Hellbreak
by RevvEmUp
Summary: Third installation of 5E. People trapped in Oblivion have suddenly appeared all over Tamriel and have been causing chaos. The Daedric Princes turn to Sheogorath for help and he enlists the help of The Dragonborn and The Nerevarine.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Mania; the northern side of the realm of Oblivion, Shivering Isles. An old Breton man runs under a giant mushroom hiding from female guards wearing golden armour. The guards scatter before the Breton emerges from the mushroom. "Time to return to Skyrim and exact my revenge onto Winterhold and Whiterun. I shall bury Whiterun and watch Winterhold burn! Hopefully my laboratory isn't completely destroyed." he said as he produces a glowing stone from his satchel. He is encased in a magic purple portal and disappears.

He arrives outside a small factory in a district filled with warehouses at night. "Whiterun has grown the last time I was here. I'll need more dirt to bury this damn city." the old man thought as he lockpicked the backdoor. He walks into the factory and walks downstairs to the ancient basement and looks at a wooden wall next to him. The old man burns down the wall with a fire spell, revealing a tunnel.

Months later, several escaped insane patients in straitjackets are standing around a statue of Sheogorath, the Daedric Prince of Madness, in a dense forest. A purple portal manifests next to the statue and a man wearing a suit-and-tie under a half-purple and half-orange jacket and top hat emerges; it was Sheogorath. "Hello everyone, you all know me, Sheogorath! Gimme an S, gimme an H, gimme an E, gimme an O, gimme an R, gimme an A, gimme a T, gimme an H! What does that spell? Sheogorath!" he announced himself through a microphone he produced from his hat. "How shall we serve you, dear master?" asked a Khajiit worshipper. "Wait in your institutes. I'm going to Imperial City!" said Sheogorath as he put the microphone back into his hat.

The Dragonborn had arrived in Solitude at night after his last endeavour and rests on his couch in his home of Proudspire Manor. A knock came from the door. The Dragonborn opens it and a Bosmer male with a pointy grey beard wearing red robes greets the Dragonborn. "Greetings Dragonborn, my name is Dervenin, high priest of Mania and servant to Sheogorath. My master wishes to speak to you in Imperial City. Bring your essential equipment: armour, weapons, several sticks of butter, whatever you need for your adventures." Dervenin instructed. He disappears in a purple portal and the Dragonborn goes back into his house, with a worried face. On a small island far off the coast of eastern Tamriel, the Dunmer man who killed Sarthis is sitting on the roof of a large Telvanni mushroom house on an island.

Dervenin appears in a purple portal behind him. "Greetings Nerevarine, my name is Dervenin, the high priest of Mania and the servant of Sheogorath. My master wishes to speak to you in Imperial City. Bring anything necessary. You should go out more often." Dervenin instructed. He disappears in a purple portal as the Dunmer grabs a red short sword with a menacing face on the quillon block, and a ring with a moon and a star overlapping each other on the band, from a chest inside the tower. He jumps from the roof, lands near a cliff racer, mounts it and flies away from the island. The Dragonborn in full armour arrives at the Imperial Navy base around the White Gold Tower and is greeted by salutes from Imperial soldiers.

The Nerevarine lands in front of the White Gold Tower among a surprised crowd and runs towards the entrance. Sheogorath meets the two heroes inside the entrance, surrounded by Imperial soldiers. "What do you want now, Sheogorath?" the Nerevarine said threateningly as he pointed his sword at Sheogorath. "I know what you're wondering: why are we here? Well we all know that we saved Tamriel or Nirn or something at some point, and we need each other's help to corral some escapees from some of my… partners' realms. They're taking care of their share of the problem as I am right now. Several of mine were known as terrorists in your world so that's a big deal. The point is that we need to set things right." announced Sheogorath.

"And why is the Daedric Prince of Madness all of a sudden trying to help Tamriel?" asked the Nerevarine. "Oh I come in many names, The Mad God, Sheggorath, Skooma Cat, Hero of Kvatch, Savior of Bruma, 7th Champion of Cyrodiil and the Second Divine Crusader. If you had hung around for the past two millennia you would have heard the stories about me saving the world." explained Sheogorath. "No I have heard about the Oblivion Crisis, but I don't believe for one second a mortal could become a Daedric Prince, especially Sheogorath out of all of them." the Nerevarine rebutted. "Dragon Boy, I know you've played my Oblivion expansion, The Shivering Isles. Surely you believe me?" Shegorath pleaded. The Dragonborn gives him thumbs up in response.

"Hey, there we go! So whaddya say, wanna save the world again?" Sheogorath asked the Nerevarine. "Very well. Where should we start?" the Nerevarine asked. "There we go! Now, I have been planning this for months, so I have a plan. First, follow me outside." Sheogorath instructed. They go to the parking lot of the White-Gold Tower to an S.U.V. painted in purple on the left and orange on the right. "What is this?" the Nerevarine asked.

"This is a transportation machine people in the Fifth Era use called a Sports Utility Vehicle. Mine is manufactured by Dumac Motor Works and is called the Strider. I'll help you in, but you might need to take off your armour unless… actually it's okay if you sit naked." Sheogorath explained. He opens the left front passenger door and gestures the Nerevarine to enter. As the Nerevarine was wearing light bonemold armour so he fit inside, but sat slightly uncomfortably on the brown leather seat. "Comfy? The seats are made with netch leather!" Sheogorath said as he jumped into the driver's seat.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragonborn struggles to enter the rear passenger seat, so he removes his helmet, revealing a young Nord with a brown crewcut. "We get it, you're handsome. Now first of all we need to find nutjobs from my realm and find out how they got here, then we need to know who let these dogs out. Also anyone hungry?" asked Sheogorath to the heroes. "I'm afraid to say yes." the Nerevarine replied. "Suit yourself." said Sheogorath as he opens the glovebox and reveals to be filled with cheese of all kinds. Sheogorath eats an eidar cheese wedge from the glovebox.

"What do we do first?" asked the Nerevarine. "I'm looking for one of them to figure out this myself. I sent some Golden Saints and Dark Seducers to find the other escapees." explained Sheogorath. The Dragonborn turns on the headrest television in the car with a remote he removed from between the seats. The Dragonborn switches to the news in Skyrim. "Chunks of earth have mysteriously disappeared in the area surrounding Whiterun, causing landslides on roads and parks. An elderly Breton man has been spotted near several mines at night and at the Honningbrew Meadery in Whiterun. If you see this man call the Whiterun Police immediately." notified a female Altmer news reporter with an accompanying zoomed, low quality photo of a man entering a cave.

"Looks like we found our first target and he's miles away from here. Don't worry, I can teleport us out of here." announced Sheogorath as he put on some goggles. Sheogorath flips open the gear shift knob and presses a button hidden inside. The S.U.V. is encased in a purple portal and teleports away. The S.U.V. reappears at the Whiterun plains while speeding and leaving a trail of fire behind. "Here we are! That wasn't so bad. We got here in time and no one died, that's good." announced Sheogorath as he took off his goggles.

The Nerevarine opens his door, runs outside and vomits in a nearby bush. "Not the response I was expecting. Let's go, we need to check something in the trunk. I'll also introduce an acquaintance of mine" said Sheogorath. They leave the S.U.V. and approach the back of the vehicle. Sheogorath opens the hatchback and reveals large human body parts. "Why do you have a bunch of body parts in the back?!" the Nerevarine asked worriedly.

"Meet Uncle Leo: former zombie, currently flesh atronach and dismembered. I talked him in to coming with me. I told him he can be a flesh atronach again, so I found some spare body parts and transferred his soul into this one. I wanted to prank him by not telling him that he would be disassembled on the way. He's gonna strangle me when he does get assembled but it's so worth it!" Sheogorath explained. He closes the hatchback and gets back in the S.U.V. along with the others and they drive near the front gate. They arrive at the Honningbrew Meadery cargo bay, unload the parts for Uncle Leo, put them in a burlap sack and put on their armour. Sheogorath equips a set of armour with its chest plate draped in white cloth with a red diamond and its cylindrical helmet adorned with wings on the sides and a golden cross on the face. "Let's get to w-Aaah! It burns!" Sheogorath exclaimed in pain, rolling on the ground.

"What's wrong?" the Nerevarine asked. The Dragonborn quickly helps Sheogorath out of the armour. "I don't think the Relics of the Crusader agree with me anymore! At least I got a spare that doesn't discriminate." Sheogorath answered in relief with deep breaths. Another while later, he equips a different set of armour: an ancient set of Imperial Dragon armour decorated with golden patterns and gems of different shapes, colours and sizes. They walk up to the gate and the security guards, a Redguard woman and a Nord man, spot the three and recognise the Dragonborn as the Thane of Whiterun, hero of the city. "Sorry Thane, we didn't see you there. Are you here about the rumours about a crazy old man living in the basement? Sorry to disappoint you but we checked everywhere, no crazy old man or skeevers." the Redguard guard notified.

"Look, you know who he is. Surely you know who I am and if you do, back off!" commanded Sheogorath as he takes off his helmet and brandishes a silver pistol adorned with four faces on all sides of the barrel. The guards then run away in terror away from the gate as Sheogorath re-equips his helmet. The heroes run into the main factory and walk down into the basement. Sheogorath fires his gun on a shelf in front of the cave entrance and it turns into a sweetroll. The heroes run into the cave as Sheogorath steps on the sweeroll, which reverts back into a crushed shelf after they enter.

They walk through the tunnel, guided by The Dragonborn's headlamp, facing no giant skeevers or old men at the end. "He's gone along with his alchemy lab, now it's just a stone table with a map of Winterhold City." observed Sheogorath as he takes off his helmet. The Nerevarine looks at the map, examines it and reveals a sketch of a tiger-sized skeever with large digging claws. "He's going to collapse Winterhold from underground and bury it with the stolen dirt!" exclaimed the Nerevarine as he examines the sketch. He then collects the sketch and reveals another sketch of a skeever with flammable acid-spitting capabilities underneath the previous.

"We have to warn the Jarl!" warned Sheogorath worriedly. He takes everything in the cave and leave hurriedly. The next day at city hall in his formal clothes and a badge with the city's coat-of-arms, the lone Dragonborn enters the Jarls office. He was a middle-aged Nord male with flowing blond hair wearing a suit-and-tie. "It's great to see you again, Thane Drake. Do you need something?" the Jarl asked.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"We found evidence of the Breton man on the news: a map of Winterhold City and two sketches of mutated skeevers and plans." Drake spelled out in sign language. "Where did you find this? And who's we?" the Jarl asked as he examined the documents. "That's not important, what matters more is the fact that this man is going to bury your city and burn Winterhold City with these Skeevers." spelled Drake at a very fast pace. "I'll inform Captain Gorombu!" exclaimed Jarl Torber as he reached his phone. "Hello, Commander Gorumbu. Thane Drake found a lead on the missing dirt. It says on this map he's in Halted Stream!" commanded Jarl Torber.

Later at the abandoned Halted Stream Mine at night, the Orc Captain Gorumbu, S.W.A.T. units and three Dwemer Spheres with the Whiterun emblem arrives as Drake, The Nerevarine and Sheogorath wait. They find stolen dirt hoppers under some tarps and hear skittering from the entrance. They enter the mines and are immediately attacked by a massive skeever with mole-like claws and stab it to death by the spheres' blades. Sheogorath, Nerevarine, and Drake arrive and followed them. They are constantly being attacked by mutant skeevers until they find some fresh tunnels made by the skeevers.

They find Hamelyn riding a mammoth-sized skeever in one of the tunnels and they wound the massive skeever with their rifles. Hamelyn uses grand healing on the skeever and attacks the squad with fire storm spell, but is blocked by a greater ward by the Nerevarine. Sheogorath charges at Hamelyn with a Daedric longsword, but Hamelyn dodges, then is punched in the face by Drake as the skeever is killed. "No, I'm never going back!" exclaimed Hamelyn as he lies in Drake's arms. "Look, either way you still go back to the Shivering Isles. But first I need some answers right now! Who gave you the sigil stone?" Sheogorath asked as he pointed his sword.

"I don't know his name, but he's a Dremora wearing robes." Hamelyn described as he panicked. "Thanks. As a reward for cooperation we'll get you to a mental hospital. The food's great there, I think." Sheogorath thanked as he produces a straitjacket from his helmet. Sheogorath puts the straitjacket on Hamelyn and gives the rolled up man to the Nerevarine, who cradles him in his arms. "Take care of the rest of the skeevers and maybe you can get help from the exterminator." jokingly said Sheogorath as the three walk towards the exit. Later that night at Proudspire Manor the heroes meet in the living room.

"Okay, Hamelyn is awaiting pickup from the saints at the station. The next part of the plan was to find the guy who has been giving sigil stones to the mortal residents of the Daedric realms. According to the description given by Hamelyn, the guy doesn't have a name but is called The Merchant and is conjured by someone who has read one of the Black Books that belonged to Hermaeus Mora, so next stop is Apocrypha. I'm banned there, but I'll help you guys on the way." discussed Sheogorath. "How are we going to get there?" asked the Nerevarine. "We can go to the Tel Mithryn Museum in Solstheim. We can take my ride to there. But for now let's call it a night. My subjects tend to get a little more cuckoo than usual when I'm got. They love me that much they'll tear up the realm for me! I'll give the Nerevarine a ride home, wherever that is." replied Sheogorath. Drake goes upstairs to sleep as Sheogorath and the Nerevarine walk outside to the S.U.V. and disappears in a purple portal.

The next day at Tel Mithryn Museum, Sheogorath and the Nerevarine are waiting outside the museum at the cliff on the edge of a small city, surrounded by large mushrooms and buildings. Drake and his First Mate arrive in casual clothes, his First Mate still wearing his helmet over traditional casual Dunmer attire and Drake wearing cargo pants and a tank top. "What took you so long?" asked Sheogorath. "Pirates called the Deathbrand Reborn." answered the First Mate. The group, excluding Sheogorath, enter the museum and are levitated up to the "ground" floor by a levitation pad elevator.

"Welcome to Tel Mithryn Museum! My name is Tambor, I will guide you through the history of these lands and more." greeted a male Dunmer in Telvanni robes. "What are the Black Books?" asked the Nerevarine. "The Black Books are esoteric tomes that are magical and otherworldly in nature. When read, they present the reader with exceptionally powerful knowledge that comes with incredible powers which mortals could never conceive. They are Daedric artifacts created by Hermaeus Mora to lure mortals into his service. Some appear to have been written in the ancient past, while others appear to be from the far future. They are much sought after as they contain hidden knowledge that grants the reader great power." explained Tambor. "You know about the people that have been causing mayhem all over Tamriel, correct? *HOLDS UP RING* We're currently investigating this phenomenon and we believe that there is a clue within Apocrypha. We're looking for an individual called 'The Merchant' and he can be conjured with knowledge from one of these books" explained the Nerevarine. "Untold Legends is the book you are looking for. It grants the reader with one of the three powers offered: the merchant you mentioned is one of them. I warn you that you may not make it out. If so, then it has been an honour to meet you, Nerevarine." Tambor explained as they walked to a small room with a circular cage-like door.

Inside the room were three display cases with two Black Books each and a modified locked Black Book on a pedestal marked "Waking Dreams". Tambor opens the display on the right and took the rightmost Black Book. He hands the book to the Nerevarine, who scans the back and front.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

"Using this Black Book you can choose one of the three hidden knowledge powers: Bardic Knowledge, Black Market and Secret Servant. Black Market is the one you're looking for." Tambor explained as he gave the Nerevarine the Black Book. The Nerevarine opened the book starts reading the glowing text. "Say hello to Hermaeus Mora for me when you see him." Tambor said as the Nerevarine slowly slipped into a trance. Green runes fly out of the book in lines and wraps around the Nerevarine as they transform into black chains and locks.

The Nerevarine wakes up in a dark hallway in Apocrypha, with stacks of books and green mist everywhere. He walks down the winding hallway and finds a Black Book labelled "Chapter II" in front of a balcony with the view of another platform and a sea of black water and reads it. He is teleported to another region of Apocrypha with many bridges and comes to a crossroad where there are two Black Books, one that says "Chapter III" on the right and "Chapter IV" on the left. He chooses Chapter III but is teleported to a small room and goes back to read Chapter IV. He is ambushed by floating Daedra with faces made of tentacles.

"Let him go. He was sent by my… accomplice, to help with the prisoners, let him seek knowledge from the Black Book." a voice in the sky commanded in a distorted tone. The Daedra touch some tentacle-like switches and they open a series of doors which ultimately opens the door to Chapter V. the Nerevarine reads Chapter V and is once again teleported to another region of Apocrypha where the floor is covered with pages and the walls are made of stacks of books. The Nerevarine runs forward but the tunnel curves to the left and he encounters a humanoid fish-like Daedroth standing in a shallow pool of black water, but it is bound to the command of the voice and doesn't attack the Nerevarine. He continues to run to the gate that automatically opens and turns to the right where he finds Untold Legends.

He opens the Black Book and three small spheres appear from black holes on the pages and choose the leftmost sphere and gain the power to conjure The Merchant. He then casts the spell and a skinny Dremora in green robes emerges from a purple portal. "Ah, a fresh mortal to bargain with, I'm having a promotion you know. A purchase of ten Septims or above and you get a free sigil stone, in other words a free vaction." The Merchant greeted as he took out a sigil stone from his pocket. "You have been making a lot of trouble with your so called 'promotion'. People have been causing trouble around Nirn, people who are supposed to be dead and in the ground!" the Nerevarine scolded. "Sorry, but I never turn down a good offer. Mehrunes Dagon gave two hundred of them to me in exchange for a fortune. I knew they were as worth as their weight: nothing. So I thought I would make a promotion like those newfangled supermarkets do with cups and plates and other junk." The Merchant explained as he put the stone back in his pocket.

"Thank you for your co-operation. Is there anyone of note who you sold to?" the Nerevarine asked. "Yes, several cults from both sides of the Shivering Isles. From Dementia they call themselves Zealots and from Mania they call themselves Heretics. I have no Idea where they got the money, but that's none of my business." The Merchant answered as he is engulfed by a purple portal. The Nerevarine exits the realm by re-reading Untold Legends and his mind goes back into his body while being slowly unchained. He finds that everyone in the room is gone and hears gunfire outside.

He goes outside and sees the rest of the group, Tambor, a reconstructed Uncle Leo, a group of people in dark robes, and smaller flesh atronachs fighting an army of people in blue robes and scrawny Daedra with claws and spines. "What's happening? Who are they?" the Nerevarine asked as he unsheathed a flaming scimitar. "Heretics, they saw me standing outside the museum and they start attacking me! Dragon Boy managed to beat the novitiates while I stitched Uncle Leo back together." Sheogorath explained as his pistol transforms into a rifle. "If you're wondering about the Zealots they attacked the second wave of Heretics on the way here and they almost attacked the others until I explained everything!" Sheogorath added. The group is surrounded by Heretics and dead atronachs as Uncle Leo has been tied down to the ground with rope and stakes, despite his massive size. "Men, it has been an honour to fight alongside you." Sheogorath mourned as he drops his gun.

"Today marks the end of Sheogorath the False, now you will all perish!" announced the leader of the Heretics, clad in black armour, outstretching a sword. Suddenly a flock of cliff racers attacks the Heretics and their Daedra, but ignore everyone else. The cliff racers rip off the ropes holding down Uncle Leo before one perches on the Nerevarine's arm. "Thank you, friend, you have done me proud." the Nerevarine thanked to the cliff racer. "Well whatddya you know, I was right." Sheogorath said in surprise.

"Sheogorath, I talked to The Merchant and he said that Mehrunes Dagon gave him the stones for money." the Nerevarine informed as the cliff racer flew away with the rest of the flock. "Of course it was Dagon, he's basically my nemesis. I'll call the rest of the Princes to meet at Clavicus' place, it's a great place for a picnic, despite the... nevermind." Sheogorath replied as he produced a purple smartphone out of his hat. "Hey Clavicus, I'll need your place for a picnic." Sheogorath called. "Yeah?" a voice from the other side answered. "Call everyone to your place for a picnic." Sheogorath requested.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

On an empty field with a green city in the horizon, Sheogorath sat on one end of a long picnic blanket below an array of food, accompanied by the Daedric Prince of wishes Clavicus Vile, taking the form of an impish man with large horns, and his assistant/pet Barbas, taking the shape of a shaggy grey dog. "I don't think they're coming, Sheo. Some of them don't even like you. Especially Dagon." said Clavicus Vile in a Scottish accent. "I'm counting on it, Vile." Sheogorath rebutted as he opened a drink can and chugged it. "Did you just address me with my last name? Man, this is serious." Clavicus Vile commented worriedly. Sanguine, Daedric Prince of pranks and alcohol, taking the form of a Breton wearing jeans and a hoodie, materialises alongside a Dremora holding a cooler.

"Well if it isn't the best prankster in the world! I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" greeted the Breton to Sheogorath. "Hey Sam, I'm fine, thank you. I just pulled a prank on Uncle Leo. He wanted a new body and he got it. He didn't specify if he wanted to be in one piece!" Sheogorath joked. "I hope you recorded that. Where is everyone?" wondered Sam. "I guess they're on the way, probably." Sheogorath sighed. Sam sat down next to Sheogorath as the Dremora put down the cooler and disappears. Just then, thirteen of the Daedric Princes materialise around the picnic mat, all but Dagon.

"Hey where's Dagon?" Sheogorath wondered. An Oblivion Gate materialises in front of the picnic and a gigantic, red, four armed demonic creature emerges, it was Mehrunes Dagon, Daedric Prince of destruction. "Here I am, Sheogorath. Just because you made me the guest of honour does not mean I will forgive you for foiling my invasion!" Mehrunes Dagon shouted angrily. "Relax Dagon, just take a seat." Sheogorath assured. Mehrunes Dagon shrinks down to six feet and sat at the opposite end of the mat.

"Now that we're all here, I have an announcement to make: I have found the person behind the escapes!" Sheogorath announced. "A couple of friends of mine has found the one distributing the sigil stones the souls in your realms used to return to Nirn; a Dremora merchant who travels through realms known as The Merchant. He obtained the sigil stones from… Mehrunes Dagon!" Sheogorath accused as he stood up. "Objection! Where is your proof?" "I'll get the Nerevarine who currently has a spell to conjure him." Sheogorath proclaims. He pushes a button on his car key and the S.U.V. materialises above the ground next to the still-open Oblivion Gate. Sheogorath enters it and teleports away.

There was an awkward silence accompanied by Sam drinking out of a liquor bottle audibly. "So, how is everybody handling with the jailbreak?" asked Sam, wiping liquor off his face. "This made the hunt less exciting as the prey escaped my grounds." Hircine answered, taking the form of a ghostly Altmer wearing a deer skull. "This year's Tournament of Ten Bloods was cancelled, the crowd was displeased and almost caused a riot." Boethiah answered, taking the form of a female Dunmer in heavy ebony armour. "For me, since everyone at my place are too drunk to think properly they just stumble in and out of the place, often coming back with more booze and one time, a live bantam guar." said Sam.

The S.U.V returns, covered in kelp and drenched in sea water, and Sheogorath exits through the back hatch. "I'm back! Did you kids behave? Not that I wanted anyone to! Hahaha!" laughed Sheogorath as he stumbled out of the car. The Nerevarine steps out of the engine hood and hyperventilates. "Why!" the Nerevarine wheezily screams, out of breath. "Shut up and conjure the guy already." Sheogorath commanded.

The Nerevarine waves his arm and conjures the merchant, then passes out on the grass. "So, we meet aga-oh, he's asleep." said the Merchant. "Hey, your boss is here. He wants a word with you." Sheogorath informed the Merchant. "Oh hello, Mehrunes Dagon. I did as you told me to do and got rid of every stone." said the Merchant. "You fool, I didn't call you! He tricked you into exposing the information!" exclaimed Mehrunes Dagon angrily as he stood and enlarged.

"So… no payment?" asked the Merchant. "I also have evidence from one of the Merchant's costumers who shall not be named!" exclaimed Sheogorath as he took a bulging evidence envelope from his hat. He opens the envelope and removes a sigil stone. "This stone was found on the customer's person upon detainment. We analysed that it is modified so that it allows the user to freely traverse the planes of Oblivion. I speculate Dagon found out about the weakening barrier between Mundus and Oblivion and made these to take advantage of that. I was told by the Merchant that he was given two hundred of these; eighty three already found by us, and the rest of the twenty five bought by me to avoid certain disaster." Sheogorath explained. Mehrunes Dagon raises his fist above Sheogorath before being swiped away by an equally-sized Jyggalag and his mace, the Daedric Prince of order, taking the form of a crystalline knight.

"Thanks for the save!" Sheogorath thanked. Jyggalag produces a giant key and stabs Mehrunes Dagon in the chest. He turns the key and Mehrunes Dagon dissolves into purple ash and is swept away by the wind as the rest of the Princes watch in horror. He turns to the rest of the Princes and said "This is a reminder to not disturb the balance." Before shrinking and sitting down. "What was that?" asked Sheogorath.

"The power you all feared me for…" Jyggalag answered ominously. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's dig in!" exclaimed Sheogorath. The Princes stare at Jyggalag in fear before reaching to the food in front of them. The Nerevarine wakes up and brushes himself off before saying, "What did I miss?".

THE END


End file.
